freerealmswarriorcatsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Clans/@comment-71.200.41.141-20130611012753
Attention, all Sacred Grove environs... by which I mean all sentient residents, cats and Neutralists alike. As a matter of great urgency, if you find yourself among the battle being conducted by the terror organization, you are well advised to find a safer and well defended locale, by any method convenient to you. Neutralist factions have been reinforced to ensure the safety of the clans during this chaotic period. Neutralist camps and triage areas have also been constructed for the safety of all allied factions. As stated before, you are highly advised to seek refuge from the ensuing battle as soon as time can allow! While there is certainly a great benefit in my recent freedom from one of the bounty hunters' holding camps, it has also produced a rather dreadful disturbance upon the organization's employed services. And so, I state once again... for your own safety, evacuate the war zone at once, if not sooner. I cannot state this without enough undue emphasis. On a lighter note, if you are already occupying one of the Neutralists' designated safe zones, or are otherwise safely distanced from the ensuing warfare... a more fortunate effect of my forced release is the fracture of the organization's iron grip over the southern section of Sacred Grove. It is advised that all volunteering or Neutralist combat forces keep total lockdown of the souther section to ensure that the organization cannot reclaim its power. We all must make the most of the time we posess currently, as it is by no means certain how much time we have secured ourselves before the organization attempts to restore its dominion... which it surely will. The CECC's infiltration of an organization holding site, and the freedom of its most valuable prisoner has had dreadful repercussions which were not entirely expected. However, the power of the organization's ground forces has been greatly reduced from the assault led by Roy Goodwin. Alas, this may only be a temporary state of affairs. Which is why the military and scientific power of the Neutralist faction has been revamped, in order to ensure that we do not give in without a fight, and also to ensure the safety of the clan cats. The organization has only been awakened for barely a month, but has done many dreadful things. Kits have been forcefully taken and brutally punished... Neutralists have been interrogated and segregated against for their views on the war... clan cats have been spied on and driven out of specific areas by battle craven pirates and bounty hunters... and many innocent people have been dragged unwillingly into the organization's affairs. However, we all must collaborare as an entire unit to supress the nightmarish backlash of the organization. Only this will allow us to hold together as we must for the organization's inevitable and unimaginable retaliation. This has been Raymond Goodwin, ex-prisoner to the organization and Neutralist battle strategist for the Battle of Sacred Grove. Despite being held under the shadow cast by our malefactors... i grant you all welcome to the light.